


My Arms are Wide Enough for The Both of Us

by limeacid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeacid/pseuds/limeacid
Summary: At the end of the day, all Shuichi and Kokichi need is each other.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 76





	My Arms are Wide Enough for The Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FishMum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/gifts).



> TW: Suicidal Thoughts/Depression, Smoking. Please Read At Your Own Risk  
> **  
> This is for a certain someone so if you're reading this <3

Shuichi Saihara slammed the beaten down door to his apartment shut as he came home from work. Sighing aggressively he tossed his keys into the bucket and made his way into the living room. On any other day he might have noticed the purple haired boy sitting at the kitchen counter, laughing as he clicked away on his laptop. However, today was not a normal day. Shuichi faceplanted into the couch, letting out another sigh he just wished today would end. His roommate, _and boyfriend_ , Kokichi popped his earbuds out of his ears and shut the laptop screen. Standing up and walking over to the couch he saw his blue haired boyfriend laying flat on the couch, breathing shallowly. He sat on the edge next to him and slowly put one hand on his back, rubbing Shuichi's shoulders gently. "Hey love, what's up? How was work?" Kokichi asked, looking down at Shuichi. "Mmph" said the detective, not moving a muscle.  
Kokichi wrapped his hands around his lover's waist, trying to get him to pay attention. "Saiharraaaaaa-channnn, talk to meeeee" he said, in a whining tone. Shuichi loved Kokichi very much, but he wasn't in the mood for his antics today. He sat up, swatting his hand away. "I'm fine Kichi, I just need some space right now." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his work jacket's pocket and stood up to go light one. However, Kokichi reached for Shuichi's hand once again. His fingers laced through Shuichi's and he began to rub the front of his hand. Shuichi noticed immediately and sat back down. He wasn't in the best mood, but this habit was one when Kokichi was feeling anxious, and most likely on the verge of something worse. Even in his worst moments he wouldn't abandon him.  
He pulled the purple haired one into his arms, leaning back against the couch cushions. Looking down at Kokichi he couldn't help but laugh a bit, outside of the house Kichi was obnoxious and chaotic, but at home he was so small and clingy. He made Shuichi happy, happier than he had ever been. Kokichi looked up at Shuichi, smiling mischievously. "Now Shui, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" _"The little shi-."_ Shuichi thought to himself. "You only made me sit down so you could interrogate me huh?" He asked Kokichi, who still wore the grin he gave before. "Now Now Now, why would I ever fake my feelings? I might be feeling a little down myself shumai," _Shuichi winced at the cringy nickname he had been given oh so many years ago_ , "but I can't ignore my love obviously feeling worse than I! Now tell me what's bothering you"  
Kokichi had continued, now running his fingers through Saihara's hair. Shuichi sighed, _again,_ and started rambling to his boyfriend about what had been bothering him. "I don't know recently I've just been feeling really shitty and that everything I do is pointless. I feel like I'm going nowhere, making no progress, while everyone around me is succeeding. I feel left behind and that I'm slowly but surely drowning, and honestly? I kind of hope I do. I get all these thoughts that I just want it to be over, and I know I need help Kichi, I know I do, but I just can't bring myself to speak about it."   
A long silence followed Shuichi's venting, and he was starting to get nervous. Kokichi pushed himself up off of Shuichi's lap, standing up in front of where they were sitting on the couch. Shuichi was expecting to be lectured, to be made fun of, anything besides what Kokichi did next. Yet he was shocked to see his boyfriend open his arms wide and motion for a hug. "Now listen here Shumai, and listen good!" Kokichi stated, very aggressively. "You better come give me a hug right now or I swear to god on high I will tell Kirigiri that you used to be such a big fan that you even kept a journal notebook about her."  
Shuichi quickly stood up, now embarrassed about how Kokichi had just blurted a huge secret of his out loud. "B- But... Kichi... I thought you felt like shit too? Why are you so worried about me?" The small boy chuckled in response. "I may look small Shumai, but my arms are wide enough for both of us, and we could both use a good hug right now". Tears slowly started to fall down Saihara's face as he embraced his love. Kokichi really meant everything he had said, which was somewhat rare for him. In turn the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Saihara, pulling him tighter. Shuichi buried his head into Kokichi’s fluffy hair. “...Hey Kokichi?” He asked. A question now bouncing around in his brain. “Hm?” Kokichi responded. “Why do you smell like grape?” Shuichi asked, taking a step back. Kokichi grinned sinisterly, “I showered in Grape soda earlier”. Saihara wanted to be angry but laughed instead. “Why am I not surprised.”


End file.
